New Story? Warriors: Our Destiny
by Featherstorm7
Summary: Info inside. Read bold letters at top first. /u/4238265/ScarredandBroken


_******Okay so yes you havent heard from me in a while have you? You probably noticed I deleted all my other stories too. I am not going to use this account anymore. I thought you guys might want a little preview to my latest warrior cats story! This story is called Our Destiny and I will be posting it on my new account so please go check it out here: u/4238265/ScarredandBroken **_

_**p.s I hope all of you will start following my new fanfiction account :) **_

_**Prologue **_

A pained cry echoed throughout the camp, the source of the cry coming from the nursery.

"Is she alright?" a concerned Sparrowclaw, once again entered the nursery.

His mate attempted to give him a reassuring smile but failed as another spasm of pain went through her.

"She's fine! Now stop getting in my way! Out you go!" Ashberry said impatiently, beginning to nudge him out of the nursery.

"But I.." Sparrowclaw began.

"You are only getting in my way Sparrowclaw. Rainfur is about to begin kitting. Make yourself useful and go fetch her some moss with water so that she can drink after the kitting. Until the kitting is over you are not allowed to come back in here." Ashberry scolded.

Sparrowclaw still looked extremely worried as he gazed at his mate with loving eyes of concern.

"Ill take care of her for you." Ashberry murmured gently, her gaze softening.

Sparrowclaw hesitated another moment before giving a small uncertain nod and padding out of the nursery.

"I thought we would never get rid of him." Ashberry mewed jokingly.

"He means well." Rainfur defended him weakly but jerked into another spasm of pain.

"Here they come. At my signal you have to push." Ashberry commanded calmly.

Rainfur gave a pained nod. Sorrelsong stepped foward. Ashberry didnt have an apprentice and there were no other queens in the nursery so Sorrelsong, being a good friend of Rainfur, was there to help.

"Here. Biting down on this might help." Sorrelsong murmured, dropping a stick near Rainfurs muzzle.

Rainfur took the stick gratefully in her jaws and bit down hard as Ashberry waved her tail as a signal for Rainfur to push. This would be Rainfurs first litter of kits which made this even harder for the inexperienced queen. Soon a small bundle of fur dropped onto the moss. Sorrelsong was quick to nip the sac open and lick the little kit until the small bundle of fur let out a mewl of protest.

Rainfur relaxed against the moss but she wasnt allowed to rest for long until another shudder of pain went through her. Another pained shriek escaped her as she pushed out another bundle of fur onto the moss. This time she wasnt allowed to relax at all before another spasm of pain made her jerk as another bundle of fur fell onto the moss. By then she was breathless.

"One more to go." Ashberry mewed her encouragement.

Rainfur gave her a tired nod, whimpering in pain as her whole body shuddered. This kit didnt come out as easily as the others had for Rainfur was exhausted from giving birth to the other 3 kittens. Ashberry pressed down onto her bare stomach to help her along and soon enough there was another kit mewling next to the other 3. Ashberry was about to order Sorrelsong to tell Sparrowclaw he could come in but suddenly another spasm of pain overtook Rainfur as she yowled in pain. Ashberrys eyes widened, now concerned.

"That shouldve been the last one but theres another one on its way." Ashberry mewed, struggling to stay calm but she knew that giving birth to a litter of four was hard enough for Rainfur.

Rainfur was by then so weak. Ashberry saw Rainfurs bright red blood darkening the moss beneath her. Rainfur was losing to much blood. Ashberry watched Rainfur shuddered, another kit plopping onto the moss.

"Ashberry whats happening?" Sorrelsongs shrill panicked mew echoed throughout the nursery.

She heard murmurs of concern beyond the nursery walls, the clan must know something wasnt right. Ashberry was sure now that Rainfur had only one last kit to give birth to but that last kit could cost Rainfur her own life.

"Rainfur let the kit die inside of you." Ashberry spoke softly.

"No." Rainfur croaked weakly, looking shocked.

"Rainfur if you give birth to that last kit then it could cost you your own life." Ashberry said desperately.

"Please Rainfur." Sorrelsong interjected, realizing how serious the situation was.

Rainfur let out a screech of pain and pushed with all her might. The last kit fell onto the moss. Rainfur had made her choice. Ashberry watched helplessly as Rainfur looked over at her kittens, with a small smile. She then let out one last shuddering breath before her eyes glazed over. Rainfur was dead. As if on cue, Sorrelsong lifted up her muzzle and let out a mournful wail.

Sparrowclaw suddenly burst through the nursery and halted when he saw Rainfurs limp, lifeless body.

"Im sorry. There was nothing I could do." Ashberry whispered miserably, grief clouding her gaze.

"You said you would take care of her." Sparrowclaw whimpered, grief gleaming in his blue eyes.

"Sparrowclaw Im so sorry. Rainfur may not be here but your kits need you." Ashberry murmured, flinching away from his harsh words.

Sparrowclaw gave a scorching look to his kits.

"I want nothing to do with those dreadful kits. They killed my beloved mate!" Sparrowclaw snarled before racing out of the nursery.

Ashberry gazed sadly after him before turning back towards the kits. Rainfur would be greatly missed but she had left behind a litter of kits who Ashberry was sure, were destined for greatness.


End file.
